Love At First Sight
by xhipstapleasex
Summary: Julie, Anna, Samantha, and Isabella were all Big Time Rush fans. When the girls go to one of their concert, they all hit it off instantly. Is it love at first sight for them? I suck at summary's! But trust me! This story is really better than the summary.
1. The Concert

**Author's Note- So it took me like 50 minutes to get used to this thing so yeah :P Anyways this is my first story so enjoy and review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :'( But I do own the plot and my OC's.**

Julie's POV:

OMG. Anna just told us she got us tickets and backstage passes to the one and only: BIG TIME RUSH! We all were in love with them. Isabella loves Carlos, Samantha love Logan, I love James, and Anna loves Kendall. We were all psyched and couldn't stop squealing until Martha, our housekeeper to quiet down and we all started laughing and calmed down. Now I'm laying in my room and can't help but think how amazing tomorrow's gonna be if I see James' HOT face. I could of sworn I was in Dream Land until I heard someone call my name.

"Julie!" Anna yelled, right into my ear.

"AHHH! What?" I yelled back almost having a heart attack.

"Sammy and Izzy wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie." She said, innocently.

You see. We all lived in the same house because out parents were ALWAYS on business trips and they got tired of it so they decided to buy us a house we could all live in and they moved to Florida so we were all alone in L.A.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Ya know you almost gave me a heart attack right?" I said as I closed my bedroom door.

"Ehh. You're still alive right? So what were you dreaming about." She asked me in a sing song voice.

"Nothing." I sang back and crossed my arms over my chest as I saw Samantha laughing at how many corn dogs were stuffed into Isabella's mouth.

"Mhmm..." She replied and rolled her eyes, and she saw the two goofballs joking around. "Guys!" She screamed.

"What?" Samantha and Isabella said at the same time as Isabella spitted out each corn dog.

"Julie was dreaming about James again." She sang in her sing sang voice again.

"No I wasn't!" I snapped and plopped onto the couch.

"Oh you were too!" Anna snapped back and sat down on the couch.

"Can we just watch the movie?" I said clearly annoyed and wanted the day to be over with so I could see my future boyfriend, James Diamond tomorrow.

We were watching Despicable Me and throughout the whole movie, Isabella was the one that laughed at every scene. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her and told her to shut up. She pouted and said sorry like a little 5 year old. The movie was finally over and we were all tired so we decided to sleep on the couch instead of going upstairs to our room.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day-<span>

Anna's POV-

"Julie.. Julie! JULIE MARIE ANNA HARPER!" I yelled and shook her violently.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed which made me laugh a bit. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled and started laying out on the couch.

"Well I guess someone doesn't want to go see Big Time Rush today.. Oh well.. We'll just have to go without her." I said which made her shoot up like a rocket and she quickly ran up to her room. I laughed a little and high-fived Izzy and Sammy.

Samantha's POV-

I admit. Seeing Julie run to her room and take a shower like she only had 4 seconds to live was pretty funny. I kept thinking about that part over and over again and kept laughing to myself. But what I couldn't stop thinking about was Logan Mitchell of BTR. He was the cutest and smartest one out of the whole band and I couldn't wait to see him today. IN PERSON! I was really excited and couldn't wait.

"Sammy?" Isabella said.

"Huh?" I asked as I snapped back to reality.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" She said as she took a sip out of her water bottle.

"The concert.. And Logan." I said the last part really quietly and hoped she didn't hear me but she did.

"OMG! OMG!" She screamed and started jumping up and down. "YOU LIKE HIM! YOU LIKE HIM! SAMANTHA MASON LIKES LOGAN MITCHELL!" She started yelling and jumping up and down like a physco maniac.

"IZZY! Be quiet! And it's nothing personal.. Everyone knows." I said and started blushing.

"Aww!" She said and started pinching my cheeks. I growled and yanked her hands off of me.

"Well you like Carlos!" I snapped and crossed my arms.

"I know." She giggled and hopped around like a bunny.

Isabella's POV:

I turned around and looked at the clock to see it was 4:45 and the concert started at 5. I ran up to Anna and started to get cranky because I was really excited and could not wait any longer.

"ANNA! ANNA! ANNA! CONCERT CONCERT CONCERT!" I yelled and shook her around until she finally collapsed to the floor.

"Okay, okay!" She said, her tone had a bit of anger in it.

"Yay!" I jumped around and clapped my hands then we all went downstairs and said out byes to Martha.

"Ready girls?" Anna said as we all got in the car and she cranked up the radio so that The City Is Ours by Big Time Rush was playing.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" We all yelled and Anna started driving off.

We arrived at the stadium and I was the first that jumped out of my seat and headed toward the doors. It was only a couple of seconds until the girls caught up with me.

"Boy, you sure are excited aren't ya?" Julie asked as she tried to take a breath.

"UH HUH!" I said and jumped up and down.

"Here are you're passes." Anna said as she handed us our backstage passes and we entered the stadium. It was all dark and I headed to a seat until I was pulled from my shirt by Anna and she directed us toward the front row.

"You got us front row seats?" Samantha, Julie, and I yelled.

"I'm the best aren't I?" She asked with a smirk and we all hugged her then let go and headed toward the seats that was directly in front of the stage where we could get a good view of the band.

A white screen was starting the countdown and there was only 10 minutes left. I started messing with my feet and jumping up on my chair a bit because I could NOT wait any much longer. I was really really ready for the concert since last week and I will start punching someone if I wait ANY longer. Julie told me to stay calm and I tried but I COULD NOT. I was about to get out of my seat until Big Time Rush came out and started singing "Big Night." I started screaming and I heard Samantha, Julie, and Anna scream too. Before we knew it James bent down and held out his hand for Julie to hold and she did! I admit I was kinda jealous. Sure, he might not be my favorite member, unlike Carlos, but at least he was a BTR member right? I shook it off and smiled for her because at least she was happy, and I was even happier when I saw Carlos look at me. The other girls might have noticed too because they started nudging me in the arm and smiling. I was blushing too, and couldn't help myself. Now I loved Anna more than anything in the world and I couldn't wait until the concert ended so we could meet them even closer once we get backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Well sorry if it was kinda long, i can't really tell :P But anyways review! Please! I would've wrote more but I gotta o to bed now. Might write some more tomorrow. :) Good Night!<strong>


	2. The Meet & Greet

**A/N - So I finally got the hang of this thing. Anyways here's more! Thanks to KendallSchmidt31 for the review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Just my OC's and the plot**

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV-<span>

We were all waiting in line and we were the lasts one. _Grrr.. _I still hate Isabella for that. She just HAD to use the restroom. We told her to go before the concert but nooo. She said she could hold it in. Well whatever. There were only about 6 people in front of us anyway. From there I could see Kendall's amazingly hazel eyes. I was drooling now, but I tried not to show it.

"Hello..? Earth to Anna." Julie said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said and snapped back to reality.

She smirked and we moved up into the line and now there were only 3 people in front of us. A fan that was taking their picture with James kissed his cheek and her mother took a picture of it. From the corner of my eye I could tell Julie's face was turning red and she was clenching her fists. I had to hold her back because I was scared she was gonna swing at the girl when she and her mother walked past us. I could hear the girl squealing to her mother and Julie was walking towards her but Isabella and Samantha were already holding her back.

"Calm down Julie." Isabella said, obviously scared that Julie might hit her instead.

"It's okay. Just don't think of that little brat." I said. "Maybe he didn't even like it and he was just trying to be nice to her."

"I saw him smile and blush!" She screamed. "And you said he didn't enjoy it?"

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down we're almost to the front of the line." I said trying to comfort her.

She took a deep breathe and nodded her head as we walked towards the band and she held out her "Elevate" CD. James was the first one who took it and she was blushing like crazy and couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. She almost fainted and collapsed to the ground but I held her up.

"So you girls wanna hang for a while?" James said as he looked at Julie and started smiling to himself.

"..Us?" Samantha said gesturing her hand at all of us.

"Are there any girls besides you guys around?" Logan said, obviously making a point.

"...No." We all said quietly and blushed like crazy.

The guys heard us and saw us blushing and they laughed to there selves. We were laughing to ourselves too, until they grabbed our hands.

"Then lets go." Kendall said reaching for my hand and I took it.

I could see the other guys grab the girl's hand too. Carlos with Isabella, Logan with Samantha, and James with Julie.

Kendall's POV:

The girl I had was really cute. I loved how she always blushed and looked at the ground. _Do all girls do that?_ I asked and smiled to myself. I couldn't make out her name so I just asked her not hoping to sound like a stalker.

"So what's your name?" I asked opening the door to my dressing room as the other guys followed behind.

"Anna." She said, and sat down on the couch.

"That's a pretty name." I said and sat down besides her. "I'm K-"

"Kendall." She said and smiled.

"Right." I laughed and felt embarrassed for being so stupid. _Of course she knew what my name is! I'm in a band millions of girls love! _I said to myself.

James' POV-

"So can you girls sing?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence between me and Julie. At least I thought that was her name.

The girls looked at each other and mischievously smiled. I was kinda scared at how Carlos' girl smiled because it looked REALLY freaky. But I couldn't wimp out now because I had to be the man in front of these girls.

"I don't know. You guys got any guitars?" Julie asked.

Soon enough all us guys went to go get a guitar and handed them to our girls. They took it and sat down on the couch. Then Julie began to strum to first line and the other girls followed.

**Anna:** _I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

**Samantha: **_I'm sure you got some things _

_You'd like to change about youself_

_But when it comes to me_

**All: **_I wouldn't be anybody else_

**Isabella: **_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

_You got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

**All: **_Who says, who's says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who's says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who's says you're not beautiful, who says_

**Julie:** _It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whitin' out the truth_

**Isabella and Anna: **_It's like the work of art_

_That never get to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

**Samantha:** _I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

_You got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

**All: **_Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_Who's says you're not worth it_

_Who's says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty _

_Who says you're not pretty _

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says_

**Anna: **_Who says you're not star potential _

_Who says you're not presidential _

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

**Julie: **_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that, yeah_

_Who said_

**All: **_Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says_

**All:** _Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I'm gonna end it here. Don't worry! Next chapter will be uploaded today! <strong>


	3. Time To Go Home and School

**A/N - More to come! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

* * *

><p><strong>( P.S. This is a free POV. I didn't really know whose POV to do and I know I haven't done Logan's and Carlos's yet but I'll do it soon! I just have a lot of ideas on my mind right now)<strong>

****The guys were all in shock. No one said a word. No one moved. No one even was breathing. The girls sat there and looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"I got it!" Isabella said and she took out a taser that had to be maximum charged.

"We are NOT going to taze them!" Anna shouted and she took the taser away from Isabella.

"Fine." Isabella said and pouted.

"How do we get them to wake up?" Samantha said.

"I don't think this might work but.." Julie said and she clapped her hands together.

Before they knew it, the boys woke up and started shouting things at them about how good and amazing they were.

"Told you." Julie said and she smiled.

"HEY!" Anna shouted and the boys stopped shouting things at them. "One at a time."

"You guys were-" Logan said and he was interrupted.

"Unbelievably-" Kendall said as he interrupted Logan and he was interrupted himself.

"Amazing!" Carlos shouted, interrupting Kendall.

"But not as good as me." James said as he flashed his million dollar smile

The girls and the other three guys snapped their heads at him and raised their eyebrows.

"What?" He asked trying to sound like an innocent 4 year old.

"Do you ever not think about yourself?" Anna asked.

"Yes.. Like this one time.. No.. But this other time! No.. Wait yes! Wait no.." James answered trying to think of a time he wasn't selfish.

"Well the point is! You guys were really good. How come you guys don't become a band?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," Julie shrugged, "I guess we never thought about it."

"I'm sure Gustavo would want a girl band." Kendall said.

And they all talked and talked about how it would be good for them to be a girl band until it was time for them to go home. Anna checked her phone and saw that it was 12:35.

"I think we better go home guys." She said showing them the time.

Everyone yawned and got up but each one not wanting to leave.

"I don't wanna go." Isabella pouted.

"Well we can't stay here forever." Samantha said.

"Yes we can!" Isabella said.

"No we can't!" Samantha shouted.

Before they knew it both the girls were bickering to each other as the other people rolled there eyes or rubbed their temples.

"STOP. IT. RIGHT. NOW." Anna said, trying to not raise her voice. The two girls broke apart and said sorry to each other and the other people.

"You guys want us to take you home?" James asked.

"Sure." All the girls said.

* * *

><p>"How'd you guys get here?" Carlos asked as he looked around.<p>

"Umm.. A car..?" Anna said, not trying to sound mean.

She pointed to a red sports car and they all ran to the car.

"I don't think we're gonna fit.." Julie said as she looked around at the people who were gonna get in.

"We have our tour bus." Kendall shrugged and pointed to the bus.

Everyone shrugged and went there separate ways.

**Car- James, Julie, Carlos, Isabella**

**Bus- Kendall, Anna, Logan, Samantha**

* * *

><p>Everyone drove home to the girls' house and everyone said their goodbyes to each other. The girls went inside their house and everyone plopped down onto the couch. The only person not tired was Isabella. Boy, did she sure have a lot of energy.<p>

"BEST DAY EVER!" Isabella shouted and jumped around.

"Blehhhhhhhh!" The other three girls shouted at her and threw pillows at her.

"Oh come on! I know you guys loved it too!" Isabella shouted back and sat down on the ground.

"I wanna go to sleep!" Samantha said.

"Then go to sleep!" Anna shouted.

"I'm too lazy!" Samantha shouted back.

"UGGGHHHH!" The girls, except Isabella, groaned.

The girls managed to get up and walk to their rooms as they all said good night to each other. They all had fun today but they had a feeling that tomorrow was gonna be better.

* * *

><p><span>Julie's POV- <span>

I woke up to the sound of One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber blasting through the speakers. I knew it had to be Samantha because she was the only one out of us three that loved J.B. I was really annoyed because the one thing that I don't wanna be woken up by is Justin Bieber blasting through the speakers at 7:15 in the morning. _Wait.. 7:15? OH CRAP! SCHOOL! _I shot out of bed and grabbed my clothes then ran to the bathroom. I took about a 10 minute shower and stuffed my clothes on me. I did my hair and makeup then went to get breakfast. The girls were already there and had already finished. I took out Lucky Charms cereal and stuffed it dow my throat. Luckily, I didn't choke. I packed my bag and we all made our way to school. Anna parked her car in our usual parking spot and we ran out and into the building. The bell rang and I ran to my first period as fast as I could until I ran into someone. HARD.

"Watch where you're going you whore!" Jessica, the popular bitch, yelled.

"Why don't you?" I yelled back and rolled my eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked and stared at me coldly.

"You heard me." I snapped.

"That's it!" She yelled and jumped on me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled trying to pry her off.

There we stood fighting and pulling each other's hair. She was really girly and she couldn't even fight. I wasn't really that girly. I was a little but when it comes to fist fights, I never back down. So there I was on top of her and I swung at her face faster than a lightning bolt. I hit her as hard as I could and she started wimping and crying her eyes out. Principle Tim saw the whole thing and he called both of us into his office. My three friends looked horrified and I gave them an I'm sorry look.

"You three." He pointed at my friends. "Class, now."

They all nodded and scurried off to class and I was all alone with the little brat in the principle's office.

"Explain, now." He said in an angry voice.

We started screaming out about whose fault it was and really. It was her fault and she tried to blame the whole shit on me! I wanted to punch her again! But I wasn't gonna risk it now, because I knew he was gonna give us detention.

"One at a time!" He yelled. "Miss. Harper. Explain to me first."

I told him all about the story about how I was hurrying to get to first period and that it was an accident when I ran into her, and how she started screaming and yelling at me then started a fight with me so I had to defend myself! And now it was the bitch's turn. She explained the whole thing and most of it was the same as mine but when she told him about how she beat me up, she totally lied! She said I hit her first! Pssht yeah right!

Principle Time sighed and started messing with his computer. "I'm really disappointed in you to. You two are the most behaved students and I can't believe you two started a fight! I'm really sorry to say this but you two have one week of detention and that's final." He said.

"WHAT?" Jessica and I yelled.

"I can't! I have plans this week!" She yelled.

"You can't do that to us Principle Tim!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry girls. My decision is final. Now go to class." He said and shooed us out.

I started mumbling bad things under my breathe and threw open the door to my first period which was History. I threw my bag on my desk and sat down. Everyone stared at me including the teacher, Mrs. Collins.

"Okay class. Back to work! Miss. Harper. Please come up here." Mrs. Collins said.

I rolled my eyes and managed to drag myself to the front of the class. She handed me a piece of paper and i read it. My eyes were wide open and I started screaming.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" I screamed and danced up and down.

I thought Mrs. Collins was going to tell be to be quiet and sit down but in the corner of my eye I could see she was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So what do you think the paper said? I don't think you'll ever guess what it is. :P**


	4. Detention and The News

**A/N - Please review! I'd love if you help out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Anna's POV- 

Julie told us what Mrs. Collins and the other teachers had planned out to tell us. We were all gonna be the ones who set up the Prom! We were all waiting for this for five months and here we are now! But Julie had detention everyday this week but the good news is that she only gets 15 minutes of it since half of the time is taken up to help with Prom but she would have to go back afterwards for 15 more minutes since detention is about 1 hour.

"Izzy don't put that there!" I yelled at Isabella when she was about to put the streamers on the door.

"Why not? It looks pretty!" She said and put it on to show me.

I rolled my eyes. "Because streamers are met to put on the ceiling or walls!" I said.

"Okay." She said and took the streamer down.

I sighed and sat down. I couldn't wait till Julie was here because she was the less annoying one. As I thought about that part she bust through the doors and I jumped up when she screamed.

"I'm here!" She shouted.

"Julie!" Isabella and Samantha yelled and went to go hug her. Soon enough I joined the group hug too.

"So let's get this thing started!" She yelled and blasted on a danceable song and we got to work.

* * *

><p><span>Samantha's POV- <span>

We were half done with the decorations and we were gonna finish up tomorrow. Julie had to go back to detention and Anna, Isabella, and I went back home. We were gonna pick her up later on so we still had 15 minutes to spare. As we walked up our doorsteps we saw the guys coming out way.

"Hey guys!" James yelled and Logan, Kendall, and Carlos followed behind.

"Hey!" We yelled back.

"Where's Julie?" Kendall asked.

"Let's just say.. She got in a fight.. And she has detention.. for 1 week." Anna said.

The guys bursted out laughing and we were confused. We looked at each and shrugged.

"What's so funny?" Isabella asked.

"Julie. Got in a fight?" Logan asked still laughing.

"We don't believe it." James said and the guys continued laughing.

"If she were here she would've punch you guys ALL in the face." I managed saying.

"Oh. I'm so scared." Carlos said in a baby voice.

All us girls smiled at each other and ended up punching Carlos in the face.

***Five minutes Later***

"James can you hand me another ice pack?" Carlos said in a weak voice.

"Never underestimate girls again." James said as she threw an ice pack at Carlos.

We smirked and high-fived each other. The door flung open and there stood Julie.

"I'm home!" She yelled.

"I thought we were gonna pick you up." Isabella said.

"You guys were 5 minutes late!" She shouted and pointed towards the clock on the wall.

"Ooops.." Samantha said.

"Anyways, what happened to Carlitos?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator to get a water bottle.

"You're friends happened." Kendall said as he pointed towards the girls.

"You guys punched Carlos?" She said, meaning the girls.

"He didn't believe you beat up Jessica. So we proved to him that girls can fight." Anna said.

She stared at Carlos and the guys. "When a girl says something. Believe it or that will happen to you." She said and pointed towed an inured Carlos.

The guys nodded and looked horrified. The girls started laughing and high-fiving each other.

"So what brings you guys here?" Isabella said.

"We were done for the day and we were bored." Logan said and shrugged.

"Aww! You missed us?" Julie said in a baby voice.

"Yeah you could say that." James said.

"Oh hey. Our Prom's coming up in a few weeks. You guys wanna be our dates?" Julie said.

"YES!" The boys shouted and we looked at each other confused.

"You guys do know our school will kill you if you come without any protection. And I'm talking about the fan girls." Anna said.

"Ehh. We have a bodyguard." Carlos said.

We nodded in agreement.

"So you guys wanna go somewhere?" Kendall asked.

"I can't go out looking like this!" Carlos yelled pointing towards his injuries.

"I meant tomorrow." Kendall said in a 'duh' voice.

"Sure." The girls said all together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review! :) <strong>


	5. Author's Note

**So usually when an author does this, it means they are deleting a story. Well that's what I'm doing. Sorry to whoever was looking forward to this story but this story kinda has grown on me. I don't really feel like writing it anymore. If anyone wants to adopt this story, it's fine with me. Just PM me if you want to adopt and I'll let you have it.**

**But I will still be writing! Just not this one..**

**My other stories are:**

**-The Jennifers (Big Time Rush)**

**-Time Of My Life (Victorious)**

**:) Bye Bye for now. Love ya!**


	6. Author's Note: GREAT NEWS!

**So I've totally forgotten about the stories I've had on here because I've been hooked with other websites like Quotev and Wattpad so I've never had time for this website. But great news! I'm back! I've been reading over this story and my other story, The Jennifers and I'm so in love with them (selfish, I know lol) so I want to work on them again :)**

**Be on the look out! New chapters will be up ****_very_**** soon ;)**

**P.S. I know the chapters seem horrible but my writing skills have gotten better so hopefully the chapters will get better also!**


End file.
